herofandomcom-20200223-history
Android 17
|enemies = Cell Dr. Gero Frieza (eventually) Android 19 |type of hero = False Antagonistic Nature Lover }} Android 17 is one of the main characters in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is Dr. Gero's seventeenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Despite his interests not initially deviating from this expectation, Android 17 takes it upon himself to kill Dr. Gero, who is uncooperative with Android 18's curiosity in activating Android 16. He and 18 attack the Z-Fighters and defeat them. 17 later fights with Piccolo (who turned into a Super Namekian), but they are evenly matched. Eventually, he redeems himself and aids Piccolo fight against Cell before being absorbed. Seven years after the events of the Cell Saga, he maintains a peaceful life as a Park Ranger and is currently married with three children (two of which are adopted). Eventually, he helps Goku later so he can gather more energy for the Super Spirit Bomb against the pure evil Kid Buu. In Dragon Ball Super, he become an active participant in the Universal Survival Tournament alongside the other Z-Warriors and ultimately becomes the last remaining participant and earns the right to use the Super Dragon Balls for one wish, which he uses to revive all of the universes erased by Zen-Oh. He possesses the same abilities as Android 18. Early life Android 17 was originally a human named Lapis, along with his twin sister Lazuli. The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 17 and Android 18. Android 17 is the first artificial human created by Dr. Gero to be a biologically modified human being as well as being an infinite energy model, along with his sister Android 18. The nature and mechanisms of their infinite energy source has not been made clear. Since they are human-based androids, they can become stronger if they train. Also their artificial cells made them stop aging and their appearances remain the same as well before they were turned into androids. Appearance Android 17 is a handsome young man who is short, slim build, much like his twin sister, Android 18. He has shoulder-length black hair and thin, blue eyes. Underneath his hair, he has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandanna around his neck. He wears a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo, and, underneath, he dons a long-sleeve white shirt. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Just below the first belt he wears another belt with a gun holster and another pouch, although he discards it by the time the Androids arrive at Goku's house. Android 17 wears green socks and blue and white sneakers. Gallery Theme Music Avionadramida - Android 17 Android 17 and 18 theme Navigation Category:Male Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Scapegoat Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sophisticated Category:Lethal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Misguided Category:Nihilistic Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Category:Retired Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Businessmen Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Kindness Category:Spouses Category:Protectors Category:Strategists Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Neutral Good Category:Loyal Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Bond Protector Category:Merciful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dreaded